poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Ocean
The Dark Ocean, also known as Quantum Sea is a world in Digimon Adventure 02 and Digimon Adventure tri. that has the power to bring twisted thoughts to life, magnify and corrupt them, and inverse the natural order of things. It is ruled by Dragomon and plays a central role as one of the world's three main dimensions, along with the Real World and the Digital World. The History of the Dark Ocean During his solo trip, Matt, realizing that he has not been the best friend or the best brother, becomes depressed and is transported to the World of Darkness, where he is trapped in a dark cavern. However, Gabumon makes him come to his senses, freeing him from that site and returning him to the Digital World. While searching for Matt, Sora is also depressed, getting trapped in the same cavern. Even when Matt and Joe go on their quest and try to help her, Sora becomes even more depressed, until she sees herself in the deepest part of the Dark Ocean. Eventually, Matt and Joe are able to get her in and free her from the Dark Ocean Yukio Oikawa guides Ken Ichijouji to the Dark Ocean after the death of his older brother, Sam Ichijouji. Ken dips his Digivice in the Dark Ocean's water, transforming it into his black D-3 and spurring the creation of the Digimon Emperor persona. Apple Bloom is on her way home after adventuring with her friends when she finds Twilight Sparkle on her way to visit Zecora in the Everfree Forest. Apple Bloom insists on tagging along, much to Twilight's dismay. They deliver the books to Zecora's house safely, but she warns Twilight and Apple Bloom to leave the forest as quickly as possible. As they try to leave, Twilight finds some trees have fallen in their path. While she tries to move them, Apple Bloom spots another filly watching them, and decides to follow her through the forest, It should be noted that Apple Bloom, without realizing it, entered the Dark Ocean portal. She eventually finds herself in a quiet village known as Sunny Town, where none of the residents living there have their cutie marks, despite most of them being adults. After some exploration, she finds an abandoned house hidden behind the town. She makes her way in, only to find the burned skeleton of a filly sitting in the fireplace. As she tries to escape, she discovers the town ruined and covered in overgrowth. Zombies of the ponies she had met stalk her as she runs. It's revealed that a young pony named Ruby had discovered her cutie mark, and the townsponies, believing it to be a curse, murdered her. Ruby's ghost eventually helps Apple Bloom escape, and she and Twilight go home together. Kari Kamiya is also pulled into the Dark Ocean due to holding too much inside her. She comes across Scubamon bound by Dark Spirals and frees them once rescued by Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Patamon, and Gatomon. They only reveal their true forms as dark sea creatures who wish to mate with her so that they can produce powerful offspring to fight the new god (In the English Dub, the creatures want her to become their new Queen who lead them in the battle against the Dark Ocean's ruler). Angewomon drives them off, and they return to the ocean's depths. Some time later, Ken, in his Emperor personality, decides to go to the Dark Vortex, which is presumed to be a point that communicates the Digital World with the World of Darkness, to collect Devimon's data. After Ken begins to atone for his actions, he falls into despair and darkness due to the influence of his inner dark self while searching for Gatomon's lost Holy Ring. Kari follows suit, with both suffering intensely until Yolei Inoue, who was dragged in after them, snaps them both out of it. In the latter's case, it triggers the DNA Digivolution of Aquilamon and Gatomon, merging them into Silphymon and defeating the Control Spire-built Blossomon sent by Arukenimon and Mummymon. It is used as a last ditch effort to defeat Daemon when he proves too strong for the DigiDestined to defeat and destroy, even with their combined might. By combining their powers, they trap Daemon in the Dark Ocean, finally putting an end to the threat he posed to Earth. Three years later, after the reboot revived her Tapirmon, Maki Himekawa becomes stranded in the Dark Ocean after her Tapirmon failed to remember her. She had brought a pistol with her, and uses it to defend herself against the Scubamon. After successfully defending herself, she drifts away in the ocean. Trivia *Sunny Town, the town of the Blanks Pony of the MLP fan-game, Story of the Blanks, it's really a place of the Dark Ocean. **Also, it has its own Lavender Town, only this one is very tetric and dark. Gallery Dragomon345.jpg List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes 13.jpg Adventure_Epi51-5.jpg Maroscuroseres.jpg Abismo.jpg 2-13_RWRef-02.jpg Sunny_Town_map.png ghastly-haunter-town-lavender-town-pokmon-cubone-lightning-tower-wallpaper-preview.jpg Imagen63.jpg tumblr_oxd9416jGn1wavvwqo1_500.png Category:Locations Category:Places